Something About Us
by Zty
Summary: Después de un concierto, dos enamorados sellan un pacto.  Pasen a leer no soy bueno para los summmary.


**Something About Us**

**Antes de empezar quiero decir que MLP no me pertenece y que le pertenece a Hasbro y las canciones ****Something About Us y Digita love le pertenecen a Daft Punk y a emi music**

**Este es un fic dedicado a la parejas más… extraña por así decirlo (y con extraña me refiero a que es hetero) Spike y Rarity. **

Eran ya casi las diez de la noche y Rarity trabajaba en unos vestidos muy importantes para clientes en Canterlot, ya casi terminaba y no pensaba dormir hasta que los acabara.

En ese momento tocaran o la puerta.

"Lo siento ya está cerrado" Dijo Rarity

"Rarity, soy yo Spike, tengo que decirte algo" La voz de bebe dragón se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, Raity fue a abrirle a su pequeños amigo para ver que necesitaba.

"Buenas noches Spike que te trae a estas horas de la noche a mi casa ya deberías estar dormido ¿no crees?" Le dijo Rarity con una gran sonrisa

"Si tienes razón, pero no podía dormir sin darte esto" de una pequeña bolsa que traía saco un boleto "Va a haber un concierto pasado mañana y me encantaría que fueras con migo" dijo rápidamente el dragón y le extendió el boleto.

Rarity lo levanto con su magia, lo vio y dijo.

"Me encantaría, pasas por mí a las ocho, hasta entonces" se despidieron, el dragón se fue a su casa y Rarity se quedo pensando en el concierto, era de música electrónica y al aire libre, con una tal Dj-Pon3, no es su música favorita pero, no quería decirle que no al pequeños Spike y romperle su pequeño corazón sería muy cruel de su parte, así que lo acompañaría…

Aunque tenía un pequeño conflicto, desde hace tiempo que sabía que Spike siente algo por ella, "_Por Celestia, todos lo saben_" pensó… pero y ella, que sentía por él, lo quería y mucho, pero ¿de qué forma?, no era la misma forma en la que quería a sus otras amigas, como hermanas, no era algo diferente, normalmente evitaba ese pensamiento, es decir Spike es un bebe y ella tiene 16 años, no concuerda en nada y además que diría la gente pero pensó "_Aunque bebe es un término muy relativo para un dragón milenario como Spike, el podría tener 20 años y seguir siendo un bebe, y hoy día tiene 13 eso quiere decir que… No Rarity sácate esas extrañas y sucias ideas de tu cabeza_"

Decidió terminar los vestidos para relajar su mente de ese asunto, y así los dos días pasaron en tranquilidad y el día del concierto llego.

Rarity ya estaba lista con un hermoso, pero casual vestido. Como era verano la noche era calidad y muy agradable, perfecta para la ocasión, cuando el reloj dio las 8 alguien toco la puerta de la Boutique, Rarity fue a abrir y sin sorpresa vio a Spike, que tenía de vestido una corbata negra, que le daba un aire gracioso.

"Y bien señorita lista para el concierto" Dijo el dragón

"Por supuesto que sí" Le contesto Rarity con una sonrisa.

Como el concierto no era muy lejos se fueron caminando, era en el auditorio del centro del pueblo, allí la gente estaba tomando asiento y en el escenario estaba una unicornio de lentes morados y de una cabellera color azul eléctrico preparando una gran máquina con discos de vinilo.

El concierto empezó con regularidad, como ya había mencionado antes a Rarity no le gustaba mucho esa música se le hacía ruidosa, pero esta dj era distinta a las demás, la música tenía un ritmo perfecto que encanto Rarity y cuando menos se lo esperaba la dj hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar.

"Han sido un público encantador, pero el concierto está por terminar y quisiera antes poner unas canciones que unos amigos míos me prestaron, ellos me dijeron 'Oye Vinyl, nos encantaría que en ese concierto tuyo presentaras unas al menos dos canciones nuestras con tu estilo elije las que quieras' y les contes ¡seguro, sería un honor! Y a petición de un pequeños fan mío las canciones que tocare de mis amigos serán: Digital Love y Something About Us, que se las dedica a una chica muy especial para él, Spike te deseo éxito, sin más que decir, aquí van"

Rarity se asombro al escuchar esto y la Dj empezó a rodar sus discos y la canción empezó a tocar, tenía un tono suave pero rapido. Increíblemente la canción tenía letra:

_Last night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

_Don't stop come a little closer_

_As we jam the rythm gets stronger_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

_We were dancing all night long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right_

_You wrap your arms around too_

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_We'll make this dream come true_

_Why don't you play the game ?_

_Why don't you play the game ?_

La canción término e inmediatamente una canción más suave y más tranquila empezó:

_It might not be the right time__  
><em>_i might not be the right one__  
><em>_but there's something about us i want to say__  
><em>_cause there's something between us anyway__  
><em>_I might not be the right one__  
><em>_it might not be the right time__  
><em>_but there's something about us i've got to do__  
><em>_some kind of secret i will share with you__  
><em>_I need you more than anything in my life__  
><em>_i want you more than anything in my life__  
><em>_i'll miss you more than anyone in my life__  
><em>_i love you more than anyone in my life_

Cuando la canción termino la Dj dijo:

"Bien gente eso fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias son un público increíble, ¡buenas noches Ponyvill!"

El público de empezó a levantarse preparándose para irse y cuando Spike se estaba a punto ir Rarity lo detuvo y le preguntó:

"Spike esas canciones, tú me las dedicaste a mi" pregunto sería

"S-si y quiero decirte que eso es lo que siento por ti y si tu no sientes los mismo está bien, no me sentiré mal sólo espero que no cambie nada entre tú y yo" dijo triste el dragón y bajo la cabeza, cuando la levanto vio a Rarity llorando y lo hizo preocuparse "¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?" Spike no entendía lo que pasaba y Rarity le contesto entre lágrimas:

"Spike no lo entiendes yo siento algo por ti, algo muy fuerte, algo más que amistad, pero tú eres todavía muy joven para mí a esta edad 3 años es mucha diferencia, no podría, no se vería bien y la gente nos miraría mal" Spike se sentía triste ante esas palabras pero Rarity le dijo: "pero nadie hablo de que ambos podríamos esperar un tiempo…".

Rarity se acero a Spike y le dio un beso en la boca, no fue erótico, provocativo, o apasionado, más bien fue algo tierno y casto, como una promesa de algo mayor que eso, una promesa de amor.

Después de que el beso finalizo Rarity le dijo a Spike:

"Y mas te vale que me esperes, y que no te vayas con otra, porque yo si te voy a esperar a ti" y le guiño un ojo

"Te esperare, si es necesario mil años… Rarity" dijo el bebe dragón en las nubes.

Y así cada uno volvió a su casa felices de saber que su amor era correspondido y que la luna fue testigo de este pacto de amor.


End file.
